


Legs and Diamonds

by Erimthar



Series: Claire and Elle [7]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Nudity, threesome implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimthar/pseuds/Erimthar
Summary: After a long time apart, Claire has something important to ask Elle... if the girl can just keep her pants on.





	Legs and Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the end of the (original) series, and ignoring events of the latter-day continuation miniseries. Reading my previous Claire/Elle fics will show you why Elle isn't dead anymore, and the fact that she and Claire are lovers and running their own agency to help evos in need of help and smack down those that need smackin'. Though the previous sentence probably tells you all you need to know.

Claire came out of the bedroom wearing a little black dress. If it had been a single inch littler, in fact, it would have been illegal. Elle gasped and stared at her in disbelief.

“That does it,” she said. “Don’t move, babe. This won’t take long.”

Elle braced her back against the wall of their Franklin Village apartment, unbuttoned her slacks, and thrust her hand down inside her pants and panties.

“Elle, what are you doing?” Claire blurted, wide-eyed.

“Masturbating,” Elle replied. “You don’t have to do anything but stand there looking like that.”

In Elle’s defense, her need was urgent. Claire had just gotten home after finishing her junior year of college, and Elle hadn’t seen her in several weeks. But while Claire had had her roommate Gretchen to take care of her between-the-legs needs, Elle had been a nun the whole time.

Well, except the time she’d been web-surfing and run across Britney Spears’ “Womanizer” video. She’d almost forgotten about that vid. Five minutes and several hits of the rewind button later, though, and she’d re-acquainted herself with it, and with the box of kleenex next to her computer.

Oh, and the time she’d run into their next-door-apartment neighbor Gina on the elevator, on her way up from the laundry room in the basement.

Gina had a colorful history. She’d been a Broadway performer back in the 80’s and 90’s, starting out as a Hopeful Young Dancer (in real life and in fiction) in _A Chorus Line_. She’d been a kitty in _Cats_ , a ballerina in _Phantom_ , and a Pink Lady in the revival of _Grease_. Then she’d turned 30, and that was the end of that.

Gina was a very sweet, lovely person. Who happened to be doing her laundry wearing a halter top, cutoff shorts, and leg warmers. Fucking _leg warmers_ , like a refugee from 1983. (She’s a maniac, maniac in the laundry room!) She and Elle had a few seconds of pleasant conversation. They got off together on their floor, and a few minutes later, hunched forward on the toilet, Elle got off all by herself.

But that was it. Two orgasms in six weeks.

And now, Claire had the nerve to put on a dress like that and expect Elle to go out for an evening of dinner and dancing before taking care of more pressing business?

“Elle, _I’m standing right here_ ,” Claire protested. “If you need to relieve yourself, let me do it for you!”

“Too late, babe,” Elle huffed. “Almost there... _oooohhhh_ , you’re so fucking beautiful, you’re gonna make me blow right in my pants.”

“ _Dammit_ , Elle...”

But Elle, her eyes locked on her girlfriend’s gorgeous bare thighs, was past the point of no return. She turned bright red and made a terrible face. Her legs turned to rubber, and with a loud, long groan, she slid her back slowly down the wall until she sat there sprawled on the floor, shuddering and twitching, as involuntary little sparks of electricity danced across her body.

When her eyes finally cleared, the first thing she saw was Claire glaring down at her, arms crossed.

“That does it,” Claire fumed. “I’m putting on pants.” She spun on her heel and marched angrily back toward their bedroom.

“Noooo, not pants! Anything but pants!” Elle struggled to her feet to go after her, but her own pants were now around her knees, and she sprawled flat on her face with her first step. Cursing, she wriggled the offending slacks down over her high heels and off, and followed her angry girlfriend into the bedroom.

Claire was rummaging through the closet, probably searching for the most un-sexy pair of parachute pants or sweats she could find. “I had it all planned,” she snapped. “We would go out to dinner, and then dancing, and then in the parking lot afterwards we’d kiss and have a special talk. And then we’d come home and there wouldn’t be any more talking for the rest of the night. Nothing coherent, anyway. But then you spoiled it by whipping out your dick and whacking off to me like I was a piece of porn.”

“Claire, you know better than anyone else in this world that I do _not_ have a dick.”

“Well, you wouldn’t know it. You act like such a _dude_ sometimes.”

“Babe, I’m sorry. But I’ve been celibate for six weeks and you haven’t, and you _had_ to know the effect that dress would have on me. It’s like giving catnip to a drowning man!”

Claire blinked at her. Then, in spite of herself, she giggled. “Catnip to a drowning man?”

“Um, okay, I guess that doesn’t work,” Elle admitted. “Um, catnip to a... drowning cat? Or just a regular cat. And a life preserver to a drowning man. The point is, that dress is a catnip life preserver.”

Claire giggled again. “You are such a goofball. Stop making me laugh when I’m pissed at you.”

“Hey, I yam what I yam,” Elle shrugged. “Fun fact, Pom Pom. Did you know you have the most beautiful legs in the world?”

Claire made a face. “I do not. You’re just trying to calm down your psycho bitch girlfriend.”

“Hey, _I’m_ the psycho bitch in this relationship, and don’t you forget it. Speaking of which, remember that time when I was, like, a supervillain and our dads did that prisoner exchange with us on that tarmac?”

Claire nodded.

“Well, what I was thinking as we walked past each other was how sexy you looked in that blue cheerleader outfit. How hot your legs were. I was totally checking you out, babe. And I wasn’t even gay back then. Of course, what I wanted to do was see what cheerleading moves I could make you do by pumping a couple million volts of electricity through your tight little body. Because of, um, the issues I had back then.”

Claire smiled. “I remember. You were wearing tight jeans and high heels. I noticed what a nice butt you had. And I wasn’t gay then, either. Um... not much, at least. If Anne Hathaway had showed up at my door in a teddy...”

“I still have that same butt today. Or an exact facsimile, actually. Wanna see it?”

Claire flushed. “Elle, I really did have special plans for us tonight. We would end up kissing in the parking lot, and then I’d show you what I had in my purse.”

“What you had in your purse? It wasn’t gonna be a dick-in-the-purse gag, was it?”

Claire glared at her. “I think you know that I don’t have a dick either.”

“Hmmm, yeah. Our mutual dicklessness is kind of a highlight of our relationship. Though it is kind of a drawback, too, in one particular way.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Anyway, I’m sorry that my lust and your legs spoiled everything tonight.”

“Says the woman standing there with no pants on,” Claire snorted. “You want to see the most beautiful legs in the world? Look down.”

Elle blushed and looked down at her pantsless self. “That’s nice of you to say, Pom Pom, and... they’re okay, but my ankles are too thick.”

“Are you _kidding_? Those shapely calves are the best part!”

“They are?”

“Uh-huh.”

They stood there looking at each other for a long moment.

“So... are we still going out tonight?” Elle ventured to ask.

“Nope.”

“Are you still mad?”

“Nope.”

“So then, are we gonna...?”

“Test out how strong that bed frame is and how good the soundproofing is in this apartment? Yep.”

Elle’s heart skipped a beat. “We’ve never made love in this apartment, have we?”

“No,” Claire said. “The old apartment in Encino. The cabin, of course. Dozens of hotel rooms. The front seat of your car. The back seat of your car. The bushes behind that rest stop outside of Fresno. Oh, and underneath the table at Olive Garden that one time.”

“Waiter! Bring more bread sticks!” Elle blurted. They both giggled.

“But first,” Claire said, “I really need to show you what’s in my purse.”

“This sounds important.”

“It is.”

Claire picked up her spangly clutch purse and handed it over to Elle almost ceremoniously.

Elle snapped it open. There were three tubes of lip gloss, a comb, a phone charger, 27 cents in loose change, half a pack of gum, a DVD in a paper sleeve, and a grey hinged box.

“Let’s see,” Elle said. “What’s in here that’s not usual girly stuff? No tampons...”

“My period is next week, thank God.”

“Hmm. A DVD.”

Elle fished out the disk and read the writing on the sleeve, which said, in Claire’s handwriting:

_Claire & Gretchen. Homecoming night. For Elle. xoxo_

Elle stared at it. “Is... is this what I think it is?”

“I dunno,” Claire said, batting her eyes. “Do you think it’s a video of me and Gretchen having sex in our room for the first time?”

“Yeeees...?”

“Then no,” said Claire.

Elle gaped at her. Claire grinned.

“J/K. That’s totally what it is.”

“Omigod, you made this video for me to watch?”

“No. Well, yeah, later, as many times as you want. But I made it for _us_ to watch, tonight, on that TV over in the corner, while we have headboard-clawing sex in that bed right there.”

Claire walked over and turned on the TV and the DVD player, and slipped the disk in. The first thing on the recording was an extreme close-up of Claire’s face as she adjusted the camera, or smartphone, or whatever it was that was taking the video. Then she moved out of the way.

Gretchen was kneeling on the bed in their dorm room, clutching a body pillow to her front. You could see her bare thighs kneeling on either side of the pillow, her arms tightly wrapped around it, and her shoulders and face rising above it. She smiled at the camera with nervous bravado.

“So, young lady,” came Claire’s voice from off-camera. “Can you tell us a little bit about yourself for the viewing audience?”

“Viewing audience?” Gretchen said in a concerned voice.

“I mean Elle.”

“I already know Elle.”

“Come on, Gretch...”

“Okay, okay. Um... hi, Elle. My name is Gretchen Shprintze Berg. I’m 20 years old, from Austin, Texas...”

“Wait,” Claire interrupted. “ _Shprintze_?”

“Yeah. It’s a Yiddish name. My parents were afraid my grandparents would be pissed when they gave me a German-sounding name, so they gave me the most Jewish-sounding middle name they could think of. It means _hope_.”

“I never knew that about you,” said Claire’s off-screen voice. “That’s so cute.”

“Thanks.”

“So, Gretchen Shprintze Berg... are you naked behind that pillow?”

Gretchen glanced down nervously. “I am in fact excruciatingly naked behind this pillow.”

“Are you gonna let us see?”

Gretchen took a deep breath. “Sure.” She resolutely tossed the pillow away and smiled bravely at the camera, obviously making a conscious effort not to cover herself with her arms or hands.

Elle groaned with lust as she watched the video. “Oh my god, look how big her boobs are. Look how stiff her nipples are. Was it really cold in that room, Claire?”

“Not really.”

“So, are you ready to rock out?” said Claire’s voice on the video.

“I’m ready to rock out with my cock out,” Gretchen replied.

“With your _cock_ out? Is there something you need to tell me?”

“I am ready to jam out with my clam out,” Gretchen amended.

“That’s better.”

Then Claire reappeared in the video... or at least her bare back and bottom did, as she climbed up onto the bed with Gretchen. Gretchen stretched out and lay slowly down on her back, as Claire gingerly climbed on top of her...

Claire paused the video at that point.

Poor Elle was standing there with her legs crossed, clutching her panties, like she had to pee so bad she was about to lose it. Claire realized she wasn’t going to pee, but she _was_ going to lose it.

“Claire, please,” Elle whimpered. “I need you _right now._ ”

“Oh, one more thing first!” Claire said hastily. “You just came like five minutes ago. You can hold out a little longer.” She grabbed her purse and pulled out the hinged box.

“ _Ahem_. Eleanor Zoe Bishop, I am deeply and totally in love with you.” She snapped open the box. “Will you marry me?”

It was an engagement ring. A really, really, _really nice_ engagement ring, with sapphires and diamonds...

Elle stared at it, her eyes and her mouth going wide.

Claire waited for the answer.

Elle clutched frantically at her arm, and made a sound like metal scraping against metal.

She slumped against Claire, grabbing at her crotch with both hands. “ _GodGodGodGodGod_...” she sobbed. Claire held her up as she convulsed and shuddered and hiccuped.

_Well_ , Claire thought, _I always thought that a “yes” was the best response to a marriage proposal, but I think this has it beat._

The shaking eventually stopped, and the hiccups got fewer and farther between.

Claire kissed her and licked the salty tears off her cheek. “And so your answer is...”

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Elle gasped. Then she coughed. “Oh, Claire, I’m so sorry. You ask me to marry you and the first word out of my mouth is a swear word. I’m terrible...”

“Actually, the first word out of your mouth sounded like a squeaky gate.”

“That wasn’t a word. It was a reflex. And yes, I want to marry you forever.”

They managed to stumble over to sit on the side of the bed. There was a lot of kissing, and a lot of groping of bare thighs, and a lot of edging of fingertips very close to very private places.

“Hold on a sec,” Claire whispered. She took Elle’s hand and slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

Elle gazed at it for a while, enraptured. “How do you think these bumpy stones would feel up inside you?” she asked.

Claire laughed. “Are you kidding me? You want to _fingerbang_ me with the engagement ring I just gave you?”

Elle nodded, seriously.

“Elle, you do know those are real diamonds and sapphires.”

“And you’re a goddess. A goddess should be pleasured with precious things.”

“That would be you.”

They gazed at each other for a long moment, then both erupted in giggles.

“This is starting to get _really_ schmoopy,” Elle observed.

“It is. Let’s not talk anymore.”

*    *    *    *    *

It was nine o’clock when Claire woke up the next morning. Elle was still snoring away blissfully. Claire put on her bathrobe. A few minutes later, she came back into the bedroom with the note she’d found taped to the apartment door.

Elle sat up and yawned. “What’s that?”

“It’s a note,” Claire said. She read it:

  
  


_Claire and Elle,_

_In answer to your question, the soundproofing in this building is crap. But if you please leave your closet door open, I’ll be able to hear even better. You go, girls!_

_With admiration,_

_Gina._

  
  


“No way,” Elle said. “Next door Gina? Beautiful forty-something, ex-Broadway dancer, unhappily divorced, lonely, apparently bi-curious Gina?”

“Looks like,” Claire said.

A grin slowly spread over Elle’s face.

“Oh, God, I know that look,” Claire groaned.

Elle hopped out of bed. She was as stark-naked as Claire had left her, though no longer glistening from head to toe with saliva, as Claire last remembered her.

She strode resolutely toward the door.

“Elle, this note is not necessarily a proposition...”

“Sounds close enough to me.”

“It’s nine o’clock in the morning on a Saturday!”

“So?”

“At least put some clothes on!”

“Nope.”

Claire watched helplessly as Elle threw open the front door, and marched butt-ass naked out into the hallway and down to Gina’s door. Thankfully there was nobody else in the hallway... yet.

“You’re crazy,” Claire told her.

“Babe, have you ever seen the _legs_ on that woman? She was in _Cats_! In half an hour you’ll be thanking me, Pom Pom.”

“Or bailing you out of jail!”

_What kind of marriage is this going to be?_ Claire thought to herself as she watched her fiancee’s bare bottom jiggle merrily down the hallway.

She watched in terror as Elle knocked on Gina’s door. The door opened. Elle smiled and said something. A moment later she glanced down the hall at Claire, winked, made a “c’mere” gesture with her head, and stepped through the door, which closed behind her.

_Oh. That kind of marriage. We can do that._ Her heart racing, Claire untied her bathrobe.

 


End file.
